


Hold On To You And I

by Enedhil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Loki/Fandral, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: Erano di nuovo vicini. Troppo vicini. «Ti ho detto di smetterla!»«Non sono tuo fratello.»«Dimmelo!»Una battaglia di grida e sospiri. Affondi feroci contro stoccate che colpivano sempre più in profondità, ogni volta che venivano ripetute. Ancora un sussurro, quelle parole che sembravano così sbagliate per il suo cuore, ma che una parte di lui comprendeva in maniera diversa.Strinse più forte la mano e sentì Loki deglutire. Ma non era una resa, no. Avvertì contro il palmo il riverbero di una risata trattenuta e la vide riaffiorare sulle sue labbra.E allora si rese conto che la risposta la stava già avendo. In quel suo modo contorto di parlargli e di sfidarlo, Loki glielo stava dicendo fin dall'inizio.Prima di andare su Midgard alla ricerca di Odino, esiliato lì dallo stesso Dio dell'Inganno, Thor e Loki si confrontano sulle menzogne del passato e sulle possibilità di un presente diverso. Insieme.





	Hold On To You And I

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Questa fanfic doveva essere solo una pwp. Ovviamente è diventata anche altro, ma ormai mi conosco e dovevo aspettarmelo ^o^'. Potrebbe essere considerata un seguito alternativo dell'altra mia storia “More Than A Game” (prima parte della trilogia “More than...”), perché alcuni dettagli che vengono detti nella prima parte si riferiscono a quanto è successo lì. Non è però necessario leggerla prima di questa.

_~° ~_

  
  
_Why can't you see what we had_  
_Let the fire burn the ice_  
_Where's the love we once had_  
_Is it all a lie?_  
  
_And I still wonder_  
_Why heaven has died_  
_The skies are all falling_  
_I'm breathing but why?_  
_In silence I hold on_  
_To you and I_  
_[Fire And Ice – Within Temptation]_

  
  
«Hai fatto come ti ho chiesto?»  
  
«Ho avuto bisogno di un po' di aiuto, ma sì. Il nostro _Odino_ è rinchiuso nella sua cella.»  
  
Thor annuì tra sé e proseguì a passo spedito verso l'entrata delle prigioni. «Resta di guardia e non  
far entrare nessuno. Dammi un'ora.»  
  
«Non sembrava molto incline a voler collaborare,» commentò Fandral, rallentando in prossimità del portone.  
  
«Dammene due,» si corresse allora il Dio del Tuono dopo un sospiro. Avanzò oltre l'ingresso, seguito dall'amico, e attraversò il corridoio principale tra le celle vuote che, non molto tempo prima, avevano contenuto centinaia di nemici. Arrivati all'ultima, si trovarono davanti una visione alquanto singolare.  
Il Padre di tutti gli Dei era comodamente disteso su un sofà e si stava dilettando a lanciarsi in bocca degli acini d'uva, con un'espressione annoiata sul volto.  
  
«Ha spaventato tutte le guardie che sono passate di qui,» mormorò allora Fandral, un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra. «Alcune sono uscite gridando al tradimento e altre sono state sul punto di liberarlo.»  
  
«Forse abbiamo mantenuto un po' troppo riserbo sulla situazione.»  
  
«Forse. Tuttavia far trapelare la notizia che Odino non è più sul trono da tempo avrebbe potuto scatenare un panico peggiore di qualche guerriero intimorito. Già in molti hanno assistito alla sua farsa quando sei tornato.» Il guerriero si fermò per voltarsi verso di lui e dargli una pacca amichevole sul braccio. «Oh, a proposito: bentornato! Ci sei mancato!»  
  
Thor gli sorrise per poi tirare un lungo respiro. Era il momento. Doveva affrontare Loki prima di partire con lui per ritrovare loro Padre. E farlo lì, nel luogo in cui aveva promesso che lo avrebbe imprigionato di nuovo, dopo aver chiesto il suo aiuto contro Malekith, gli sembrava la soluzione più adatta per chiudere quel cerchio.  
  
Fandral si fece avanti fino al vetro frontale della cella e alzò la voce: «Ehi, Mio Signore. Hai visite.»  
  
Loki rialzò lo sguardo verso di lui e lentamente si mise in piedi, sfoggiando la sua interpretazione di Odino più intimidatoria. «Fammi uscire da qui, tu... stupido verme che esegue ordini di chi è inferiore a me. O subirai la mia ira in modi che la tua piccola e insignificante mente non può nemmeno immaginare!»  
  
«È di buon umore,» disse Fandral al Dio del Tuono, lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita. «Prima ero la pulce di un porco che si rotola nei propri escrementi.»  
  
Thor scosse appena la testa con un sorrisetto e si portò al fianco dell'amico. «Basta con questa illusione, Loki. Ci siamo solo noi. Voglio parlare.»  
  
«Parlare,» ripeté il Dio dell'Inganno prima di avvicinarsi al vetro, ancora con le sembianze del Padre degli Dei. «E rinchiudermi qui dentro ti è sembrato uno scherzo spiritoso? _Tu_ mi hai fatto uscire perché eri così disperato per la tua patetica mortale da non poter fare a meno del mio aiuto. E adesso trovi che sia ironico farmi riportare proprio in questa cella, quando hai di nuovo bisogno di me.»  
  
«Ti ho detto che non è particolarmente collaborativo,» intervenne Fandral. «Non è stata una grande idea. Era più accondiscendente quando era felice sul trono.»  
  
Loki spostò lo sguardo sul guerriero. La piega maliziosa sulle sue labbra diede al volto di Odino una strana maschera inquietante. «Vuoi che sia accondiscendente?» Nel pronunciare quella domanda, il suo aspetto mutò e tornò a essere quello che gli apparteneva, ma il suo corpo era avvolto da un abito leggero senza maniche, la stoffa era bagnata così come lo erano i capelli neri, che aderivano scompigliati al suo viso. «Così? È questa la compiacenza che ti aspetti da me?»  
  
Thor corrucciò la fronte nel vedere il fratello in quel modo. Cercò di celare il tuffo al petto che aveva provato, guardando prima lui e poi l'amico al proprio fianco, e l'espressione attonita e imbarazzata sul volto di quest'ultimo lo confuse ancora di più.  
  
Fandral deglutì e indicò con la mano l'uscita. «Credo sia meglio che io vada. Due ore, giusto?»  
  
Al Dio del Tuono non sfuggì il sorrisino provocatorio di Loki. Il suo gesto di tirarsi indietro i capelli gocciolanti, per poi passarsi la mano sul collo sempre con gli occhi puntati sull'altro presente, lo infastidì a tal punto che la sua replica sembrò più rude di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere: «Due ore. Non farmi uscire da qui prima di allora.» Senza aggiungere altro andò sul secondo lato della cella e fece scattare l'apertura del vetro. Entrò senza alcun tentennamento e dopo pochi secondi la vetrata si ricompose alle sue spalle. Avvertì i passi del guerriero all'esterno che si allontanavano ma non lo guardò. Rimase a fissare Loki fino a quando riuscì a incontrare il suo sguardo.  
«Cos'è questo?» Lo squadrò da capo a piedi, gli occhi stretti in due fessure.  
  
«Qualcosa che il nostro caro Fandral ricorda molto bene.» Il Dio dell'Inganno scoppiò in una risata e in un battito di ciglia l'illusione svanì, riportandolo alla sua vista così come Thor stesso lo ricordava in quel luogo: scalzo, con solo i pantaloni e una tunica verde che lo lasciava esposto e vulnerabile. Almeno in apparenza. Ma se in passato lo aveva visto seduto sul pavimento, in preda alla collera e alla tristezza, distrutto e spezzato dalla prigionia e dalla perdita della loro Madre, la persona che aveva difronte ora era diversa.  
Loki irradiava sicurezza e dignità, e l'espressione dura dipinta sul suo viso avrebbe intimorito chiunque si fosse trovato al suo cospetto. L'anima di un sovrano dei Ghiacci, dietro al volto che lui aveva sempre chiamato fratello.  
Ma ora che lo aveva ancora a pochi passi di distanza, Thor non poteva fare a meno di scorgere anche quell'altro volto: gli occhi che lo avevano guardato ricolmi di innocenza e di immorali promesse; il respiro che si era unito al suo solo per degli attimi eterni prima che le loro bocche si avvicinassero. E le labbra... quelle maledette labbra che erano diventate un folle tormento da quando le aveva lambite quel giorno ormai lontano.  
  
«Vuoi parlare, fratello?» aggiunse Loki, in risposta al suo silenzio. «Ti ascolto.» Tornò a sdraiarsi sui cuscini e prese un grappolo d'uva dal vassoio appoggiato lì accanto.  
  
«Credevo fossi morto.»  
  
«Non lo ero.»  
  
«Ho pianto per te,» incalzò subito Thor, portandosi più vicino, mentre l'altro persisteva con un atteggiamento distaccato. «Tu non hai idea di come mi sono sentito. Ti ho perso... due volte. E questa volta è stato a causa mia. Eri morto per colpa mia, perché ti avevo chiesto di aiutarmi.»  
  
Loki roteò gli occhi al soffitto. «Non sono morto a causa tua. Sono morto _per te,_ e per quel tuo stupido e folle piano.» Si rialzò con la schiena solo per prendere meglio la mira e lanciargli addosso un raspo d'uva. «C'è una sottile differenza, se proprio dobbiamo dirla tutta.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono non si mosse, ma inevitabilmente pensò a quanto quella situazione fosse simile a quella in cui si erano trovati la sera dei festeggiamenti per il giorno della sua celebrazione: la vicinanza, il giocoso lancio dei grappoli... il gusto dell'uva sulle labbra di Loki, la voglia di assaporarlo, il bisogno di sentire il suo tocco su di sé.  
Si accorse che il fratello lo stava fissando incuriosito da quel persistente silenzio e così guardò altrove, relegando quelle sensazioni dove erano state per anni.  
«Perché lo hai fatto?» gli chiese in un soffio. «Perché mi hai mentito? Perché hai finto ancora?»  
  
«Oh, tornare in questa cella per il resto della mia vita era un futuro così allettante. Sono stato uno sciocco a non voler approfittare della tua gentile proposta.»  
  
«Avrei parlato con Padre di ciò che avevi fatto. Ti avrei fatto uscire.»  
  
«Dopo avermici rinchiuso!»  
  
Thor non si aspettava quel grido improvviso e corrucciò la fronte nel vedere l'altro rialzarsi di scatto con un impeto violento e una scintilla di pazzia sul volto. Ma non era pazzia, no. Era delusione, era collera, era esasperazione. Lo comprese quando il Dio dell'Inganno proseguì, ripetendo parole che riconosceva perché lui stesso le aveva pronunciate, proprio quella lontana sera.  
  
«Non lo farei mai, Loki. Conquisteremo ogni mondo insieme, Loki. Tu ed io.»  
  
«Non parlare così...»  
  
«Avrai Álfheim e Midgard. Avrai tutto ciò che desideri. Voglio che resti con me.»  
  
«Basta!» Alzò anche lui la voce. Doveva difendersi, in qualche modo. Sì, ma da che cosa? Da quegli occhi che lo accusavano di colpe che aveva davvero commesso? Da quel rancore che lo stava investendo come una tempesta? Lui, che assoggettava i fulmini al proprio volere, non riusciva a fare altro se non subire quella sferzata di gelido disprezzo.  
  
«Nemmeno una volta! Non sei venuto qui nemmeno una volta, se non per usare il mio bisogno di vendicare Madre per i tuoi scopi!»  
  
«Ho sbagliato!» Un tentativo di ammissione. Un patetico modo di arginare qualcosa che ormai non poteva più essere trattenuto. «Ero confuso e arrabbiato con te per quella tua follia sulla Terra. Non ho pensato... non ho pensato a come tu... mi dispiace.» E Loki era lì. Troppo vicino per dargli modo di ragionare, di capire come reagire, semplicemente di pensare a qualcosa che non fosse _volerlo_ , ancora, con una irrazionale e indecente disperazione.  
  
«E cosa vuoi ora? Vuoi un bacio per fare pace?»  
  
Quelle parole lo attraversarono come una lama, proprio là dove più era vulnerabile, dove faceva più male, dove entrambi sapevano che avrebbero squarciato e lasciato una ferita sanguinante.  
  
Il Dio dell'Inganno lo afferrò per il mantello in cui era avvolto e lo tirò verso di sé. «Prendilo e vattene!»  
  
«Smettila, fratello,» riuscì a pronunciare Thor, prima di bloccargli il polso per allontanargli la mano. Dovette forzare se stesso per farlo, ma fu tutto inutile, perché un attimo dopo Loki era ancora a un soffio da lui, con lo sguardo fisso nel suo, che indagava i suoi pensieri, che lo spogliava di ogni segreto, che vedeva proprio ciò che non era più riuscito a nascondergli.  
  
«Non sono tuo fratello,» sibilò Loki, accarezzandogli le spalle, le dita a sfiorargli il collo. E rise. Rise nell'esatto istante in cui il Dio del Tuono provò ancora a respingerlo, col respiro rapido e pesante che tradiva tutta quella reticenza.  
  
«Lo sei. Lo sei sempre stato.»  
  
«No. Sono uno dei mostri che hai giurato di sterminare quando eravamo bambini,» continuò, la voce così bassa e spezzata dalla rabbia, forse dal dolore, da qualcosa che Thor aveva finto di non vedere, perché non avrebbe saputo come gestirlo. Perché sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare la sua furia in uno scontro, ma non la sua sofferenza.  
«E l'hai fatto così bene. Hai sempre usato tutto ciò che possedevi per battermi, per umiliarmi, per schiacciarmi.» Gli occhi del Dio dell'Inganno luccicarono di lacrime trattenute e lui avvertì ancora l'impulso di asciugargliele, di strappargli quel tormento che gli aveva inconsapevolmente provocato. «Vuoi sapere dov'è Odino? Posso dirtelo. Vai a cercarlo, riportalo a casa e lasciami a marcire qui.»  
  
«Non è questo ciò che voglio.»  
  
«Ah no? Cosa allora? Ti ascolto. Non è sempre ciò che vuoi tu? Ciò di cui _tu_ hai bisogno. Ciò che _tu_ pensi. È sempre e solo... _tu_!»  
  
«Allora dimmi cosa vuoi _tu_ , invece! Cosa hai bisogno, cosa pensi... ma dimmelo! Non sono capace di leggerti la mente, fratello. Non posso fare altro che chiedertelo!»  
  
Loki accennò un altro sorriso tirato e sarcastico. «Non sono tuo fratello.» Gli diede le spalle, come a voler scrivere la parola fine a quella discussione appena iniziata, a verità che non si erano mai davvero scambiati. Thor reagì d'istinto, il tumulto di emozioni che lo affliggevano era diventato il solo motore in grado di farlo muovere. Afferrò l'altro per un braccio e lo spinse contro la parete, per poi alzare la mano sotto il suo mento, le dita a premere sulla mascella per bloccarlo davanti a sé.  
«Smettila e dimmelo!»  
Erano di nuovo vicini. _Troppo_ vicini. E il respiro di Loki gli carezzò il viso quando questi pronunciò ancora: «Non sono tuo fratello.»  
  
«Ti ho detto di smetterla!»  
  
«Non sono... tuo fratello.»  
  
«Dimmelo!»  
  
Una battaglia di grida e sospiri. Affondi feroci contro stoccate che colpivano sempre più in profondità, ogni volta che venivano ripetute. Ancora un sussurro, quelle parole che sembravano così sbagliate per il suo cuore, ma che una parte di lui comprendeva in maniera diversa.  
Strinse più forte la mano e sentì Loki deglutire. Ma non era una resa, no. Avvertì contro il palmo il riverbero di una risata trattenuta e la vide riaffiorare sulle sue labbra.  
E allora si rese conto che la risposta la stava già avendo. In quel suo modo contorto di parlargli e di sfidarlo, Loki glielo stava dicendo fin dall'inizio.  
Cosa voleva. Cosa aveva bisogno. Cosa pensava.  
Niente più menzogne o segreti. Niente più giochi e provocazioni. Solo loro due.  
Fece in tempo a pronunciare il suo nome, che si perse in un soffio sulle labbra che ormai aveva raggiunto. Non capì chi dei due avesse preso davvero l'iniziativa o se si fossero soltanto incontrati a metà strada, ma si stavano baciando.  
Dopo tutti quegli anni, erano ancora lì, in quel punto indefinito tra il desiderio e il peccato. Tra la verità che ora entrambi conoscevano e i ricordi di una vita fatta di bugie.  
  
*  
  
Loki gli ghermì il polso per riuscire a liberarsi da quella stretta che gli bloccava il viso, ma la mano di Thor tornò subito sul suo collo, le dita si allargarono alla base della nuca e Loki si sentì trascinato in avanti in un bacio che si faceva sempre più esigente. Non c'erano più insicurezza o timore, solo bisogno e urgenza.  
Aprì la bocca prima ancora di avvertire la pressione della lingua dell'altro che ne cercava l'accesso e fu lui a pretendere quella di Thor, spingendosi nell'umido calore che lo stava accogliendo.  
Sapeva di vino e spezie, di quei dolci che erano stati preparati per lo spettacolo teatrale e di una brama troppo a lungo trattenuta. Lottò con la sua lingua, la invitò nella propria bocca, la respinse e la cercò ancora. Quando il Dio del Tuono si discostò appena, Loki affondò subito entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli e lo attirò di nuovo a sé, reclamando all'istante quel bacio che l'altro aveva osato interrompere. E nel momento in cui fu lui a cercare dell'aria, al di fuori di quella che respirava dalla bocca sulla propria, Thor stesso glielo impedì, imprigionandolo al muro col corpo premuto disperatamente contro al suo.  
«Tu... lo sapevi.» Il Dio dell'Inganno riuscì ad ansimare quella constatazione, sfuggendo alle labbra dell'altro che, imperterrite, continuarono a baciargli il mento e il collo, inumidendo la pelle e graffiandola con la barba. «Lo hai sempre saputo.»  
  
«No, te lo posso giurare.» La replica roca di Thor si spense in un lieve morso nell'incavo della sua spalla e Loki si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. «Non potevo conoscere la tua vera discendenza. Solo quando il mio potere è diventato più forte, ho iniziato a sentire... qualcosa. Qualcosa di diverso in te.»  
  
«E ancora provi questo desiderio per me? Adesso che sai per certo cosa si nasconde dietro al mio aspetto?»  
  
Non ottenne una risposta, se non uno sguardo. Negli occhi azzurri di colui che aveva sempre chiamato fratello vide ancora ogni cosa: quella stessa luce che aveva scorto in lui quando il loro rapporto aveva iniziato a cambiare, a scindersi in qualcosa di familiare e in qualcosa di inaspettato.  
Ed era proprio quel _qualcosa_ che entrambi sentivano a fare la differenza.  
Di scatto strattonò il mantello che l'altro aveva sulle spalle e lo spinse via all'indietro per liberarsene. Subito tornò a catturargli le labbra con foga, mentre cercava di aprirgli i lacci del corpetto di cuoio.  
Thor allungò le braccia e appoggiò le mani alla parete, come a volersi sostenere, e abbassò lo sguardo su ciò che il Dio dell'Inganno aveva chiaramente intenzione di fare. «Non possiamo,» gli bisbigliò sull'angolo della bocca, il respiro rapido. «Non qui. È una pazzia.»  
  
«Ci siamo solo tu ed io. Decidiamo noi cosa è una pazzia e cosa no.»  
  
Fu fin troppo facile. Loki quasi si stupì nel sentirlo arrendersi subito senza nemmeno una minima resistenza. Le mani di Thor scesero ancora una volta sul suo viso e lo trattennero in un nuovo bacio lento, profondo, passionale, una danza differente da quella bisognosa avvenuta in precedenza.  
Il suo corpo si fece ingannare prima ancora che quella lasciva promessa gli seducesse la mente, e appena Thor tornò a rivendicare la sua lingua con fervore, tutto quello che Loki ormai avvertiva era l'eccitazione e la voglia di lasciarsi bruciare da ciò che si era sempre negato.  
  
«Crea una delle tue illusioni. Qualcuno potrebbe eludere la sorveglianza e passare.»  
  
A quella richiesta, sospirata al suo orecchio, il Dio dell'Inganno si sciolse in una risata. «No, non posso.»  
  
Un ringhio alterato e i denti di Thor gli graffiarono il lobo. «Fa' quella maledetta illusione!»  
  
« _Non posso_ , stupido idiota!» gli ripeté, respingendolo di qualche passo per poterlo fissare. «Se perdo il controllo, la mia magia potrebbe non rimanere stabile e svanire.»  
  
«E tu non perderlo.»  
  
Lo avrebbe colpito volentieri con un pugno. O, meglio ancora, lo avrebbe pugnalato fino a farlo crollare a terra. Thor lo stava sfidando. Gli stava sorridendo beffardo e, nel mentre, si stava sfilando la copertura superiore come se si stesse preparando a una lotta a mani nude. Aspettò di vederlo avvicinarsi a sé e in quel momento inspirò intensamente e chiuse per un istante gli occhi.  
  
*  
  
Il Dio del Tuono vacillò sul posto quando percepì quella strana e conosciuta sensazione solleticargli la pelle. «Lo hai fatto.» Con un sorrisino soddisfatto tornò davanti a lui. «Cosa vedranno?»  
  
Loki si inumidì le labbra, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete, una gamba piegata in una posizione docile e provocatoria. «Io, seduto sul trono... e tu inginocchiato ai miei piedi a supplicare perdono per le tue azioni.»  
  
Thor annuì, sorridendogli con una piega divertita. Finse solo qualche secondo di credergli, poi con un movimento irruento si avventò su di lui, gli strinse le mani e gliele portò sopra la testa per bloccargliele, prima di chiedere nuovamente: «Cosa vedranno? La verità.» Scorse il sorriso anche sulle sue labbra e dovette costringersi a frenare l'impulso di possederle ancora per permettergli di rispondere.  
  
«Io, seduto su questo divano e tu nell'angolo laggiù. Parliamo di cosa ho fatto in tua assenza. È noioso. Nessuno si fermerebbe ad ascoltare.»  
  
«Meglio.»  
  
Loki sospirò, portando il viso a sfiorare il suo con una insolita tenerezza, che svanì nell'istante in cui ricominciò a parlare: «Lasciami libere le mani o farò in modo che ti vedano prostrato a me, come un servo, a leccarmi i piedi.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono soffiò una risata contro la sua guancia. Gli strinse ancora un momento le dita tra le proprie, non tanto per mera ribellione ma solo per sentirle, perché, in qualche modo, quel gesto era così _giusto_ che il pensiero di privarsene lo faceva sentire orfano di una parte di sé.  
Appena allentò la stretta, le mani di Loki cominciarono a percorrere il suo corpo e lui rimase semplicemente in balia di quel tocco, coi palmi ancora appoggiati al muro davanti a sé e il viso a sfiorare quello dell'altro. Carezze che iniziarono lievi sul petto, per poi divenire più intense e curiose lungo gli addominali e infine trasformarsi in graffi selvaggi quando si spinsero indietro sulla sua schiena. Si inarcò verso di lui a quel gesto, con un sorriso piacevolmente sorpreso. Loki lo stava davvero toccando e lui quasi non si azzardava a reagire per timore di interromperlo. Lo aveva immaginato così tante volte, che ora lo avrebbe soltanto lasciato fare senza pretendere nient'altro. Se solo non avesse avvertito il proprio controllo cedere in maniera irreversibile a ogni più piccolo sfioramento, forse, lo avrebbe anche fatto. Ma quelle mani erano un tormento dei sensi che gli bruciava ogni muscolo, e quando si fecero più spudorate, scendendo lungo la curva dei fianchi, verso l'inguine, cercò ancora la sua bocca e la reclamò per sé in una sorta di vendetta per ciò che sarebbe arrivato.  
Non sarebbe mai stato semplice, con Loki. Lo conosceva abbastanza per esserne certo. Doveva batterlo al suo stesso gioco ed essere abbastanza bravo da fargli credere di aver vinto comunque.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a pensare a qualcosa che non fosse scaraventare l'altro sul pavimento, strappargli i vestiti e possederlo senza più alcun ritegno; oppure farsi possedere da lui, perché la verità era che ormai avrebbe accettato ogni sua decisione, pur di sentirlo e di averlo.  
Le mani del Dio dell'Inganno erano tra le sue cosce, a massaggiargli il rigonfiamento evidente, e lui riusciva soltanto a divorargli le labbra, a esigere quella bocca che, al contrario, si abbandonava e fingeva innocenza. Ma non era abbastanza.  
Thor si spinse in avanti contro di lui, all'improvviso, e sfregò il bacino contro al suo con una frenesia impietosa. Sentì la stessa eccitazione contro la propria e spinse più forte, strappando un gemito dalle labbra che ancora stava dominando.  
  
«Che cosa fai?» ansimò Loki, portando le mani ad accarezzargli la gola in quello che poteva sembrare un gesto minaccioso.  
  
Ma il Dio del Tuono gli sorrise divertito e afferrò i lembi della sua tunica per sfilargliela. «Questo,» rispose, prima di riuscire a strappargliela dalle braccia. «E questo...» Gli riprese le mani per intrappolarle ancora sopra la sua testa e iniziò a muovere i fianchi sui suoi a un ritmo lento e costante, portando così i loro sessi a scontrarsi in continuazione. Vide le sue palpebre accennare ad abbassarsi e la bocca cercare un nuovo bacio, ma non glielo concesse. Voleva assistere alla sua resa, almeno per un po', così come aveva fatto Loki con lui poco prima. Voleva portarlo al punto in cui non ci sarebbe stato più nient'altro in quella cella, se non loro due. E con Loki, invece, sapeva che c'era ancora molto altro: barriere, equivoci, silenzi e demoni.  
  
«Dov'è la tua mortale adesso?»  
  
Ed ecco lo scudo, l'ultima strenua difesa che avrebbe dovuto riportare la lotta a suo vantaggio.  
  
«Il destino di Jane non è più legato al mio.»  
  
«Non è una risposta.»  
  
«Vuoi una risposta?»  
  
Thor scivolò in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. Rialzò gli occhi sul suo volto solo quando riuscì ad aprirgli la stoffa sui fianchi e ad abbassarla piano lungo le cosce. Si diede dello stupido per non aver approfittato di quel momento per esplorare il suo corpo con le labbra, perché, per quanto ne sapeva, avrebbe potuto essere la sola e unica occasione per farlo. Ma non poteva permettersi di indugiare, di rallentare, di dare al Dio dell'Inganno il tempo di alzare altre barriere.  
Quello che vide sul suo viso fu stupore e curiosità, e forse agitazione. Ma non lo stava fermando, no. Nonostante l'immobilità, nonostante il silenzio, Loki sembrava soltanto aspettare una sua mossa.  
Quando Thor iniziò a dedicarsi alla carne rigida che aveva davanti, tutte le sue sensazioni e le sue emozioni vennero proiettate verso ciò che era Loki.  
Il sospiro di Loki che diveniva più rapido, che si interrompeva e riprendeva con ansimi più profondi, mentre lui leccava il sesso e succhiava la pelle calda.  
Il tremito nei suoi muscoli, i fianchi che accennavano un movimento per poi frenarsi, incerti se concedersi o meno quella voluttuosa reazione, e le cosce che si contraevano per trattenersi ancora.  
E i suoi gemiti. I gemiti di Loki, alcuni stretti tra i denti, altri languidi e provocatori, divennero un'ammaliante cantilena che lo privò di ogni ragione. Lasciò che l'asta bagnata gli scivolasse tra le labbra e con le mani andò a ghermirgli il fondoschiena per trattenerlo a sé. Esitò ancora dal guardare verso l'alto, facendosi bastare quei sospiri lascivi come prova del suo piacere, per imbarazzo, forse, o per qualcosa che lui stesso faticava a concepire. Era sempre stato un amante prepotente, anche egoista, arrogante per la maggior parte delle volte, ma con Loki non poteva fingere che fosse lo stesso. Non era solo il sesso uscito da fantasie proibite di anni e anni di silenzi. Non era solo il desiderio di un orgasmo col nome di colui che considerava fratello sulle labbra.  
Era cuore e ricordi. Era affetto e vicinanza. Era fiducia oltre a ogni tradimento. Era bisogno e disperazione. Era odiarsi per gli errori commessi e amarsi per quelli che avrebbero potuto compiere insieme. E sbagliare con lui, in quel modo, forse sarebbe stata la sola cosa giusta da fare fin dal principio.  
Thor vide con la coda dell'occhio le mani di Loki premere sulla parete bianca e d'impulso ne raggiunse una, cercò per qualche secondo un contatto con le sue dita, e quando sentì quelle dell'altro rispondere al tocco, se la portò dietro la nuca. Avvertì quelle dita tra i capelli, all'inizio solo una titubante carezza che presto divenne una stretta feroce, e lui stesso gemette attorno alla virilità che gli riempiva la bocca e gli lasciava sulla lingua un sapore salato che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato.  
  
*  
  
Loki appoggiò la testa alla parete, gli occhi chiusi per cercare invano un controllo che stava irrimediabilmente perdendo. Percepiva un lontano ronzio nella testa, segno che la sua magia era ancora attiva e l'illusione stava funzionando, ma sopra a quello c'era un insieme violento e intenso di sensazioni che stavano prendendo il sopravvento su tutto.  
E lui si sentiva imprigionato. Nella bocca che lo succhiava disperata e possessiva, tra le mani che gli bloccavano i glutei e le dita che li stringevano con una decisione aggressiva, e tra i capelli ai quali lui stesso si teneva come se fossero l'unico appiglio che gli stava permettendo di non crollare al suolo.  
Non poteva scappare. Non _voleva_ scappare. Per una volta, essere sottomesso al volere del Dio del Tuono non lo faceva sentire inferiore, ma potente e meritevole di tutto ciò che l'altro gli stava promettendo, così, inginocchiato a lui, col solo scopo di dargli piacere.  
«Fermati.» Ansimò quell'ordine senza quasi accorgersene, senza sapere bene il motivo. Ma sorrise tra sé quando l'unica risposta che ottenne fu un “no” roco e mormorato contro la sua coscia, seguito da un debole morso.  
Di nuovo la bocca avida di lui lo intrappolò in una morsa calda e umida e subito dopo sentì una mano sul ventre. Salì sull'addome, graffiandolo, e continuò sul petto fino alla gola. Loki piegò in avanti il volto per arrivare a quella mano, per succhiare la punta delle dita che avevano iniziato a sfiorargli le labbra, e udì il riverbero del gemito di Thor su di sé.  
Avrebbe voluto privare se stesso dell'estasi solo per impedire a lui la soddisfazione di vederlo mentre la raggiungeva, avrebbe voluto vendicarsi di qualcosa, ancora, per qualche motivo che di sicuro avrebbe avuto, ma era troppo sopraffatto dal piacere e dall'eccitazione di quel momento imprevisto.  
Non riuscì a trattenersi. Non riuscì a togliere a se stesso la possibilità di stare bene, almeno per quei pochi minuti che lo dividevano dalla consapevolezza di ciò che stavano facendo.  
Quando le gambe gli si fecero più deboli, le braccia di Thor lo sostennero, quasi rialzandolo dal pavimento per la foga con cui ancora lo stava succhiando, e allora gli sfuggì un sospiro, bagnato dal suo nome. «Thor...»  
Il suo corpo cedette e si lasciò andare con la stessa disperazione con cui la bocca del Dio del Tuono lo aveva accolto fino a quel momento. L'orgasmo stava ancora pulsando dentro di lui quando spalancò gli occhi, cercando subito di ritrovare il contatto con la realtà per far sì che l'incantesimo nella cella non svanisse. Come se il piacere si ribellasse a quella sua decisione, percepì le scariche dell'estasi continuare a bruciarlo e non poté far altro che arrendersi e scivolare lungo la parete, fino a sedersi, le gambe imprigionate dalla stoffa scorsero sotto a quelle divaricate di colui che aveva sempre chiamato fratello.  
  
Con Thor ora a cavalcioni su di lui, si trovò ancora a guardare il suo viso, l'espressione corrucciata attenuata da quella che sembrava emozione oltre che a compiacimento.  
Gli guardò le labbra, arrossate e umide, lo vide deglutire e non resistette dall'attirarlo a sé in un nuovo bacio. Sentirsi nella sua bocca era una nuova tortura e un'oscena promessa che lo avrebbe perseguitato ogni volta che avrebbe posato gli occhi su di lui.  
Si arrese ancora. A ciò che aveva provato, al desiderio che gli annebbiava la ragione, a qualcosa che non poteva più negare.  
  
Non gli servì abbassare lo sguardo per vedere quanto Thor fosse eccitato. Lo avvertiva nel suo respiro e nel calore che irradiavano i muscoli nudi a un soffio da lui.  
«Inginocchiati ancora per me,» gli sussurrò allora, scivolando con le dita sui suoi fianchi per aprire i pantaloni. Mentre il Dio del Tuono eseguiva quella richiesta, lui trattenne la stoffa e la fece scorrere il più possibile sulle sue cosce per liberarlo da quella costrizione divenuta, di certo, insopportabile.  
Si inumidì le labbra, prima di lambire la carne dura ora esposta alla sua vista, e nel rialzare gli occhi vide Thor appoggiare l'avambraccio alla parete con un sospiro profondo.  
«Quando mi guardavi... immaginavi questo?» gli chiese con un sorrisino provocatorio, prima di cominciare a dedicarsi a quell'attenzione senza alcune decenza. Non gli era bastato il piacere che aveva sentito scorrere dentro di sé. Non sarebbe _più_ bastato, oramai. Perché il pensiero di poter ridurre il possente e orgoglioso Thor in quel modo, a un mero corpo bramoso di lussuria, lo infervorava come se ancora non avesse goduto nemmeno di una sola carezza.  
  
«No,» replicò in un sospiro il figlio di Odino, appoggiando la fronte al braccio e stringendo il pugno. «Non... non proprio questo.»  
  
«Bugiardo,» ribatté Loki con le labbra a sfiorare la punta del suo sesso. «Dimmi, quindi. Che fantasie avevi su di me? Oh, e non mentire ancora. Ero lì. Ti ho visto mentre cercavi di distogliere lo sguardo dal mio corpo nella vasca... e fallivi miseramente.»  
  
Thor si concesse una debole risata. «Un'illusione. Dovevo saperlo...»  
  
«Avresti dovuto sapere molte cose,» lo corresse il Dio dell'Inganno. «Parla. Intrattienimi... mentre io intrattengo te.»  
  
«Io non...»  
  
Gli rubò un gemito roco e sensuale, prima di qualsiasi parola, quando si avventò di nuovo sul sesso caldo; lo accolse nella bocca e iniziò a tormentarlo e a succhiarlo con un ritmo sempre più assiduo e vorace, come se non avessero quelle ore a disposizione, ma solo pochi minuti.  
  
«Erano solo pensieri... ed ero... attratto dal tuo corpo. Volevo... immaginavo... di toccarti...»  
  
Più Thor balbettava quelle verità, più lui si sentiva spinto a infierire con più irruenza, perché quella che gli sembrava vergogna non faceva altro che eccitarlo in un modo che non credeva possibile. Intravide la mano dell'altro accanto al viso, prima si chiuse a pugno, indugiando, e poi si posò sul suo collo. Avvertì un intenso calore, le dita che lo accarezzavano e risalivano quasi con delicatezza dietro la nuca, tra i capelli, e i fremiti che quel gesto gli provocò gli fecero artigliare i fianchi che stava tenendo.  
  
«Volevo... toccarti e baciarti... e volevo venire da te... e prendere... tutto...»  
  
Loki lo sentì bloccarsi. Sentì il suo respiro soffocare le parole, l'imbarazzo prendere il sopravvento sulla sua voce, ma non sui gemiti che lui riusciva a strappargli, insieme al pudore. Alzò le mani sulla sua schiena, premette le dita sulla pelle e la graffiò lentamente fino a tornare alla curva dei glutei. Thor si inarcò con un sospiro verso di lui, spingendo in avanti il bacino e affondando di più nella sua bocca. E Loki glielo permise. Per qualche momento lasciò che fosse il movimento dei suoi fianchi a decidere, e il suo stesso desiderio si incendiò nuovamente, scaraventandolo nella fantasia a cui il Dio del Tuono aveva accennato. Si rivide in quella stanza con lui. Vide Thor che si avventava sul suo corpo, che lo trascinava fuori dalla vasca e non riusciva a staccare la bocca dalla sua. Vide l'acqua rovesciarsi, il pavimento bagnato e loro due distesi sulla pietra fredda a possedersi, con baci e carezze, con graffi e morsi, con tutto il folle bisogno di un'attrazione proibita e sbagliata.  
Quante cose sarebbero cambiate, se fosse successo davvero?  
  
Ad un tratto i sensi lo misero in allarme e a fatica allontanò le labbra da lui, deglutendo il sapore a cui si stava abituando. «Sta arrivando qualcuno.»  
  
Thor strinse ancora le dita tra i suoi capelli con un lamento infastidito, ma poi si accosciò sulle gambe del Dio dell'Inganno, sospirando: «La tua illusione è sempre visibile?»  
  
«Sì, ma se gridi ti sentiranno comunque.»  
  
«Io non grido quando...»  
  
«Shh!»  
  
Durò solo un momento.  
Gli occhi incatenati nel silenzio, i volti vicini, le labbra che si sfioravano appena, mentre Loki insisteva a muovere piano la mano su di lui per provocarlo, assaporando il suo respiro rapido sulla bocca, bevendo il suo bisogno. E Thor non poteva far altro se non guardarlo e implorarlo con lo sguardo di smettere, o di continuare più forte, diviso tra la dignità del suo ruolo e l'immoralità del suo desiderio.  
Era in suo potere. Un movimento più svelto del pugno e avrebbe avuto il suo orgasmo, proprio mentre le due guardie, ignare, passavano lungo il corridoio tra le celle.  
Accennò un sorrisino quando le prigioni tornarono vuote. «Adesso siamo soli.»  
La mano di Thor fermò la sua. Un sospiro più profondo, tremante di domande non pronunciate, di quella brama famelica che non poteva ancora essere saziata.  
Loki sentì il battito nel petto aumentare.  
  
*  
  
«Dimmi che lo vuoi anche tu,» sussurrò Thor, ma il Dio dell'Inganno rimase in silenzio, fissandolo soltanto.  
«Dimmelo,» ripeté. C'era dolcezza e disperazione nella sua voce. Loki annuì e la bocca del Dio del Tuono prese possesso della sua, esprimendo in quel bacio tutto ciò che non aveva detto a parole. I movimenti frenetici che avvennero, nel mentre, li portarono a spingersi l'uno contro l'altro, Loki nella foga di sfilarsi i pantaloni dalle gambe e Thor nell'urgenza di avere il suo corpo sul proprio.  
Non gli diede il tempo di privarsene del tutto, lo trascinò su di sé quando ancora una caviglia era intrappolata nella stoffa e lo spinse contro la parete, portando le cosce sotto le sue per sostenerlo.  
I respiri rapidi di anticipazione in un momento di statica consapevolezza.  
Qualunque barriera tra loro stava per essere distrutta e niente sarebbe più stato come prima. _Niente._  
  
«Fallo.»  
  
Non un solo secondo in più di esitazione, ma Thor, al contrario, tentennò ancora e lanciò un'occhiata nella cella alla ricerca di qualunque cosa che potesse facilitare l'atto che stavano per compiere.  
  
Loki gli afferrò il mento per riportare la sua attenzione su di sé. «Fallo e basta.»  
  
«Non voglio causarti dolore.»  
  
Come se non gliene avesse mai fatto. Si erano massacrati a vicenda così tante volte che Thor, per un secondo, si chiese se fare l'amore con lui sarebbe stato lo stesso, se non fosse quello l'unico modo, per loro, di avere un contatto fisico. _Fare l'amore_ con Loki.  
  
Il Dio dell'Inganno abbassò la mano per prendere la sua erezione e guidarla tra le proprie cosce, tirandosi in alto col bacino per trovare la giusta angolazione. «Stupido... sentimentale...»  
  
Thor iniziò a sentire la stretta dei suoi muscoli avvolgerlo e non riuscì a controllare il bisogno di avere di più. Entrò più a fondo in lui con una serie di spinte, accompagnate dai gemiti che Loki soffocava tra i denti. «Sentimentale?» ripeté in un soffio.  
  
«Sì.»  
  
Lo tenne saldamente per i fianchi, mentre si ritraeva e penetrava in una sola volta tra i suoi glutei, e sentì la presa del Dio dell'Inganno sulla braccia farsi più forte. «Sentimentale?»  
  
«Sì...»  
  
Un'altra spinta irruenta, completa, uscendo e rientrando. Ancora quella domanda e ancora la stessa risposta di Loki. «Sì...» Sensuale. Eccitante. Disarmante. Un “sì” che presto divenne soltanto la lasciva reazione alla sua movenza selvaggia.  
  
«Sì?» Thor arrivò alla sua bocca per bisbigliarglielo e sentire quella stessa parola contro la propria in una sorta di eco più sospirato. Loki gli afferrò i capelli e lo strattonò in avanti in un bacio famelico, interrotto presto dalle spinte che sostituivano al morbido contatto delle loro lingue quello violento dei denti. Sorrise per l'insieme di bruciante piacere e di dolore. Poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse provando Loki, perché lui non gli stava risparmiando niente: premeva tra le sue cosce, rialzando il suo bacino col proprio a ogni colpo furioso, lo schiacciava contro la parete col busto, tenendogli le natiche con una forza forse eccessiva, e nel mentre gli possedeva la bocca, soffocando quelle che potevano essere grida.  
Il Dio dell'Inganno fece scivolare una mano sulla sua guancia e gli spinse via il viso, costringendolo sul proprio collo, al quale Thor si dedicò senza alcuna lamentela. La pelle chiara divenne subito arrossata e bagnata dai baci e dai morsi, asciugata dal respiro affannoso e subito violata di nuovo. Non riusciva a staccarsi da lui, non riusciva a smettere di respirare il suo odore e di assaporare il suo sapore... e di toccarlo. Il corpo nudo sul suo, i muscoli delle cosce strette ai suoi fianchi, e quelli che stringevano il suo sesso, accogliendolo e combattendolo al tempo stesso.  
  
«Di più...» Un gemito confuso tra i sospiri, una mano che gli stringeva i capelli e Thor rialzò la testa per guardarlo. «Più forte!»  
Le dita di Loki gli graffiarono la guancia e lui girò il viso per arrivare a esse, per intrappolarle tra le labbra e succhiarle, prima di tornare a fissare gli occhi verdi lucidi per il piacere.  
  
« _Più_ forte!»  
  
«Più... di così?» Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. «Devi riuscire a camminare sulle tue gambe... quando usciremo da qui.»  
  
«Stai sopravvalutando te, Dio del Tuono,» gli mormorò allora l'altro, la bocca a carezzargli l'orecchio, la lingua a leccarne il profilo in quella breve pausa. Provocatorio e dannatamente eccitante. «E sottovalutando _me_. Vuoi fare ancora questo errore?»  
  
*  
  
Si sentì rialzare e scaraventare a terra, all'improvviso, senza più nessun indugio. Prima ci fu il contatto violento con il pavimento freddo, il dolore alla schiena, il colpo alla testa attenuato dalla mano che Thor aveva prontamente messo dietro la sua nuca per proteggerlo. Poi il peso di quel corpo plasmato da mani divine che tornava tra le sue cosce, che schiacciava il suo, che lo penetrava con un nuovo vigore passionale, spinto dalla voglia e dall'esasperazione, dalla necessità di sfidarlo, di dimostrargli qualcosa. Di prendere tutto, così come l'altro aveva detto di voler fare.  
Per un po' godette soltanto di quella forza violenta che lo spezzava e lo possedeva, senza dargli un istante di tregua. Glielo aveva chiesto lui. Di più, ancora di più. E tra i gemiti continuava a sussurrarlo, in risposta ai colpi che stavano iniziando ad annebbiargli la ragione. Ma non era ancora abbastanza.  
Loki cercò di spostarsi sui gomiti, di modificare quella posizione in cui non poteva far altro che essere assoggettato a lui. Fu questione di qualche secondo, dell'istante sbagliato, si rialzò col busto, Thor si abbassò su di lui, si colpirono l'uno con l'altro, fronte contro fronte, e si bloccarono con un lamento e una smorfia.  
Scoppiarono entrambi in una risata, soffocata dai respiri affannosi, e poi si guardarono mentre la risata scivolava via in un sorriso.  
Aveva bisogno di quel momento. Aveva bisogno di ricordarlo, di tenerlo nella mente per sostituirlo alle memorie che ancora lo tormentavano e lo distruggevano da dentro, estirpando tutto ciò che nella sua vita era stato bello. _Voleva_ ricordarlo. E voleva dimenticare il resto.  
  
«Cosa vuoi?» gli chiese il Dio del Tuono in un mormorio roco, sorridendo ancora quando Loki piegò una gamba per puntarsi col piede e provare a girarsi. L'altro glielo permise, ma appena si rialzò in ginocchio davanti a lui, dandogli le spalle, Thor lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo trascinò indietro contro di sé. «Questo?»  
  
Loki avvertì di nuovo l'erezione dura sfregare tra i glutei, la pressione e poi un brivido rovente lungo la schiena quando le spinte ricominciarono. «Questo...» Contrastò quella movenza col bacino, portando così la carne dell'altro ancora più in profondità, con più forza, con più impazienza.  
Il suo corpo era già pronto per concedersi ancora all'estasi, ma non la desiderava tanto quanto il dolce oblio che la prepotenza di quell'atto riusciva a trasmettergli.  
Appoggiò le mani sul pavimento, si piegò davanti a Thor come se gli stesse dando il permesso di prendersi tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato: la sua sottomissione, la sua devozione, la sua resa.  
Sentì le dita dell'altro tra le gambe, premere sull'interno delle cosce per fargliele allargare di più. Non una richiesta, questa volta, ma un ordine, e il Dio dell'Inganno percepì i propri muscoli cedere ancora un po' di più sotto i colpi potenti che lo stavano dominando.  
«Fallo...» ansimò, prima di ripeterlo come un grido stretto tra i denti. «Fallo! Fammi dimenticare... ogni cosa!»  
La mano di Thor salì lungo la sua schiena e arrivò alla sua nuca, le dita si intrufolarono sotto ai capelli, prima in una carezza delicata e poi in una stretta violenta che lo fece gemere e tremare. Fu costretto dal pugno a chinarsi in avanti, a piegarsi sui gomiti e a offrirsi a colui che lo stava possedendo nel modo più osceno e compro  
mettente. Le sensazioni che il suo corpo gli fece provare in quel momento gli fecero capire che non poteva essere altrimenti.  
L'ambizione, l'odio, la voglia di vendetta. Non erano niente. C'era il suo nome, sotto a tutto quello, e ci sarebbe sempre stato. _Thor_. La fiducia, l'amore, l'irrazionale bisogno di lui.  
Loro non esistevano l'uno senza l'altro. Non sarebbe mai stato diversamente.  
Piegò la testa in avanti, appoggiò la fronte all'avambraccio e sentì la presa tra i capelli allentarsi appena per permetterglielo, però senza liberarlo, mentre le spinte continuavano, incessanti, prepotenti, profonde.  
Le sentiva sbattere non solo il suo corpo, ma anche la sua mente, i suoi pensieri, la ragione, la realtà. Un insistente pulsare di colpi che cancellavano ogni cosa e rendevano le memorie del passato sbiadite, inconsistenti, inesistenti. Dimenticò tutto: il dolore, le torture, la paura, la solitudine, tutto quello che aveva relegato in un angolo del sue essere, fingendo che non fosse mai esistito. Era sempre lì invece, anche se illudeva se stesso che non fosse così. Ma non in quel momento.  
C'erano solo loro due. La passionale violenza, il desiderio indecente e il piacere che annebbiava tutto il resto. _Lui e_ _Thor_.  
  
Doveva essergli sfuggito dalle labbra, il suo nome, perché si sentì trascinare verso l'alto per i capelli e si ritrovò con la schiena contro il suo petto. Il braccio del Dio del Tuono gli circondò la spalla, la mano si posò sulla sua gola e lo portò a rialzare il mento. Le loro bocche si scontrarono in un bacio che lasciò sgorgare la stessa aggressività che la movenza dei loro bacini avevano di poco rallentato.  
Se fosse il suo sangue o quello di Thor che assaporò nella lotta tra le loro lingue, non riuscì a definirlo. Le labbra gli pulsavano, bollenti, violate da quelle dell'altro, dai denti che le graffiavano, dai morsi che le reclamavano. Mise la mano su quella che gli stringeva il collo e alzò il braccio libero per arrivare con l'altra dietro la testa del Dio del Tuono. Gli afferrò le ciocche bionde, le tirò, consapevole di fargli male e sentì il ringhio in risposta contro la bocca. E gli sorrise.  
  
*  
  
«Così... è abbastanza?» bisbigliò Thor, ansimando sulle sue labbra, mentre ancora spingeva in avanti i fianchi senza arrestare la foga con cui continuava a prenderlo. Forse non aveva più fiato, forse non sentiva nemmeno le ginocchia, forse i suoi sensi lo stavano ingannando e presto sarebbe crollato al suolo, privo di forze, come mai gli era accaduto dopo una battaglia, ma tutto ciò che avvertiva era la furia dell'orgasmo che stava per esplodere... e il corpo di Loki che lo accoglieva, che lo eccitava, che lo faceva impazzire.  
  
«Sì...» sospirò l'altro, inumidendosi le labbra, pulendole da una stilla di sangue che era sfuggita al loro bacio, prima di aggiungere: «Puoi toccarmi, adesso?»  
  
Era una domanda, pronunciata con un tono incredibilmente arrendevole e bisognoso. Non era fatta dal Loki che tutti conoscevano, no, o da quello che lui aveva visto in quegli ultimi anni. Era il sussurro della persona che aveva avuto accanto quelle lontane notti, quando rimanevano soli nel silenzio o ridevano di stupide battute che solo loro potevano trovare divertenti. Era colui che aveva sempre chiamato fratello, era l'unico che avrebbe voluto accanto a sé, e senza il quale non avrebbe potuto immaginarsi.  
Fece scorrere la mano libera sul suo inguine, strinse nel pugno il sesso rigido e aggiunse quel movimento deciso a quello dei fianchi che non poteva più frenare.  
Momenti, attimi, forse solo secondi.  
Sentì sulla bocca il respiro di Loki spezzarsi e divenire erratico poco prima che il piacere consumasse entrambi con quelle ultime spinte bisognose.  
Sentì il liquido caldo tra le dita, il suo corpo tendersi e il proprio perdersi in un insieme di sensazioni incontrollabili, quando si sciolse nelle scariche dell'orgasmo.  
E si sentì sospirare quelle parole, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
«Tu ed io... Loki. Tu ed io.»  
  
Si accosciò, portando l'altro con sé, stringendolo tra le braccia con la scusa di trattenerlo per lasciare che riprendesse fiato. Era una scusa? Era necessaria una scusa?  
Percepì un respiro profondo e intenso contro il viso e poi una lieve risata.  
  
«Cosa abbiamo fatto?»  
  
Sorrise dolcemente e gli baciò la morbida curva del collo appena Loki girò il viso dalla parte opposta, verso la vetrata che dava sul corridoio. Avvertì il solletico sulla pelle e un lieve capogiro.  
«L'illusione? Era svanita?» glielo chiese senza la più logica preoccupazione che una cosa simile avrebbe dovuto causargli.  
  
Il Dio dell'Inganno deglutì, annuendo appena.  
«In un momento non ben definito tra quando mi hai spinto sul pavimento e quando mi hai trascinato in ginocchio, immagino.»  
  
«Oh...»  
  
«Immagino anche che dovremo uscire da qui per scoprire se qualcuno è passato, mentre eravamo...»  
  
Thor lo lasciò libero di spostarsi, ma subito dopo gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò ancora.  
«Quanto è sbagliato che io non voglia farlo?» mormorò, cercando il suo sguardo e sorridendogli quando Loki lo guardò a propria volta, senza fuggire da quella che era la realtà dei fatti.  
  
«Non ti rende peggiore di quanto tu sia già, direi.»  
  
«No, forse no,» rise all'espressione sarcastica dell'altro e faticò ad allontanare le mani da lui quando il Dio dell'Inganno si allontanò maggiormente per rivestirsi.  
Fece lo stesso, guardando nel mentre il vuoto come se dovesse rimettere al proprio posto centinaia di pensieri ed emozioni. Ma la verità era che si sentiva così bene e felice, in quel momento, che quella sensazione si era fatta strada nelle sue vene, annullando qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Si girò verso Loki e lo vide immobile, con le mani sui fianchi, a guardarlo pensieroso. «Cosa c'è?»  
  
«Hai ancora intenzione di andare a riprendere Padre e riportarlo qui?»  
  
«Credo sia la cosa giusta da fare.»  
  
«Tu e questa necessità di sapere cosa è giusto e sbagliato,» sbuffò Loki, alzando gli occhi al soffitto con una smorfia insofferente, prima di indicarsi. «Sono libero di uscire da qui?»  
  
«Sì, lo sei.»  
  
«Vuoi che venga con te?»  
  
«Sì, lo voglio.»  
  
«Continuerai a guardarmi così?»  
  
«Così come?»  
  
«Come se ci fossimo appena concessi degli atti di sfrenata lussuria sul pavimento della mia cella?»  
  
Thor aprì la bocca per rispondere d'istinto, ma rimase un attimo in silenzio, sorridendo, e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Ah... non so in che altro modo guardarti.» Sostenne il suo sguardo quando il Dio dell'Inganno si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e, mettendogli una mano alla base della nuca, lo sospinse col proprio corpo contro la parete.  
  
«Tu ed io,» gli sussurrò Loki sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo ancora. Uno sfioramento languido e caldo, bagnato dalla carezza delle lingue che si scontrarono in quello che, di certo, sarebbe stato un arrivederci e non un addio.  
  
Il vetro della cella perse consistenza e aprì il passaggio. Appena udirono il lieve fruscio, entrambi guardarono verso quel lato e Loki fece un passo indietro, lasciando scivolare piano la mano su di lui.  
  
«Tic tac,» esclamò Fandral, restando fermo all'esterno, con le braccia conserte. «Due ore, o poco più, come hai ordinato.»  
  
Li aveva visti. Thor ne era più che sicuro, perché loro non avevano più pensato a ripristinare l'illusione dopo essersi vestiti. «Sì, grazie, stavamo giusto... uscendo.»  
  
Il Dio dell'Inganno lo precedette, avanzando fino al guerriero per poi fermarsi proprio davanti a lui.  
Restarono a fissarsi per un momento decisamente lungo e Thor fece qualche passo verso di loro, schiarendosi la gola in maniera fin troppo evidente. Qualcosa in quello sguardo lo infastidiva, sebbene non sapesse spiegarsi la ragione, ed era la stessa sensazione che aveva provato al loro arrivo nelle prigioni, quando Loki si era mostrato in quella singolare illusione ai loro occhi.  
  
«Quanto hai visto?» La domanda di Loki non lasciava spazio ad altre interpretazioni.  
  
«Abbastanza per sapere che due ore non sono sufficienti per... chiarire i vostri dissapori.»  
  
Thor deglutì, pensando a qualsiasi plausibile spiegazione da dare all'amico. Non che ce ne fossero. Non che potesse, in qualsiasi modo, negare quanto era successo. Non che volesse.  
«Fandral...»  
  
«Non dirà niente,» lo interruppe il Dio dell'Inganno con una strana tranquillità. «Abbiamo condiviso il letto una volta, e non te l'ha mai rivelato.»  
  
«Cosa? Quando...» Thor corrucciò la fronte, consapevole di avere, con tutta probabilità, un'espressione attonita e ridicola.  
  
Quella spontanea dichiarazione strappò invece un sorrisetto malizioso al guerriero, il quale rialzò gli occhi al soffitto, prima di aggiungere: «Due volte. Ma sì, sono capace di mantenere i segreti. » Si avvicinò a lui e gli mormorò: «E se devo essere sincero, amico mio, non è niente di così inaspettato.» Gli diede un colpetto sul petto, sorridendo con fare divertito, prima di chinare la testa in segno di saluto verso entrambi i presenti. «Ora, se volete scusarmi, miei principi...»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono restò a guardarlo sospettoso mentre l'altro se ne andava e infine strinse gli occhi,  
spostando poi lo sguardo su Loki. Per un istante si era sentito disorientato da quella scoperta, e passato lo stupore, si trovava a provare una strana collera, mista a frustrazione e a qualcosa che non sapeva definire. «Tu e uno dei miei migliori amici avete...»  
  
«Oh, ti prego! È stato molto prima che diventasse uno dei tuoi migliori amici,» commentò subito Loki, avviandosi lungo il corridoio.  
  
«È sempre stato mio amico!»  
  
«Quindi sei geloso di lui o di me?»  
  
«Geloso?» Thor sbottò in una risata incontrollata. «Non sono geloso di nessuno.» Strinse le labbra e fissò un punto davanti a sé, convincendosi che fosse davvero così.  
  
«No, non lo sei.»  
  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, il tempo di raggiungere Loki e affiancarsi a lui. Doveva solo solo stare zitto e smettere di pensarci, smettere di pensare a tutto ciò che era successo in quella cella, almeno finché non fossero tornati ad Asgard con Odino. Solo allora avrebbe potuto concentrarsi su quello che lui e Loki avevano fatto, su ciò che erano diventati... su Loki e Fandral che erano stati amanti proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
  
«Ci stai ancora pensando,» commentò il Dio dell'Inganno, mostrandogli un sorrisetto ironico e compiaciuto.  
  
«Cosa? No! Non sono affari miei.»  
  
«Mmm... credo sia avvilente.»  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«Il fatto che tu sia più interessato a quello, piuttosto che al nostro... come definirlo? Sorprendentemente combattivo e intenso incontro diplomatico di poco fa.»  
  
Thor gli lanciò un'occhiata e alzò le spalle, cercando di celare però un sorriso a propria volta. «Non credo sia una buona idea ripensare a quello mentre siamo in missione per riportare qui Padre.»  
  
«Non lo è, no.» Loki proseguì come se niente fosse, come se non si stesse riferendo a qualcosa che aveva cambiato completamente il loro rapporto, o che forse lo aveva reso ciò che da sempre avrebbe dovuto essere. «Potrebbe succedere di nuovo. Su Midgard. In mezzo a quell'insopportabile formicaio di sciocchi e patetici mortali che...» Non poté terminare la frase. Il Dio del Tuono fece un passo più lungo e gli si parò davanti, prendendogli il viso tra i palmi per trascinarlo in un bacio improvviso e vorace. Fu Loki, però, a reagire con più veemenza di quanto lui avesse previsto, perché lo spinse contro il portone ancora chiuso, approfondendo quello scontro tra le loro lingue fino a quando decise che sarebbe stato a sufficienza. O, perlomeno, fino a quando Thor fece scorrere le mani sul suo corpo per tirarselo contro, imprigionandogli il fondoschiena in una presa violenta e possessiva.  
  
«Sei così prevedibile, _fratello_ ,» gli bisbigliò Loki, il respiro già leggermente rapido per quel prolungato contatto tra le loro labbra ancora affamate. «Dobbiamo andare, adesso.»  
  
Si divincolò dalla sua stretta e Thor abbassò un istante le palpebre con un sospiro, dando un lieve colpo al legno col capo, ma appena l'altro indietreggiò, lui gli prese un polso per trattenerlo.  
Solo un altro momento per loro.  
Solo un attimo in cui potersi aggrappare a loro due, a ciò che erano stati, a ciò che erano e sarebbero diventati.  
  
«Loki...»  
  
«Non essere così sentimentale.» Un lamento sussurrato dietro a un mezzo sorriso. Loki gli fece cenno con la testa di muoversi ma, appena lui lo liberò dalla stretta, la mano del Dio dell'Inganno scivolò sulla sua, palmo contro palmo, e le dita si intrecciarono in maniera disordinata per qualche istante.  
  
“ _Tu ed io,”_ ripeté quel gesto. _“Nessuna menzogna, questa volta.”_  
  
Si guardarono, in silenzio. E Thor sorrise.  
  
 

 **~** **FINE** **~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali: Io non ce la faccio a lasciarli andare questi due, eh! Ci provo, ma loro vogliono farsi raccontare ancora e ancora... e io sono una brutta persona e li accontento, ovvio :P  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e, con tutta probabilità, alla prossima ^O^  
> Ene


End file.
